


WhoLock

by sora_baggins



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_baggins/pseuds/sora_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on the TARDIS with the 11th doctor.. when you get an unexpected phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were in the Tardis, three years after the 11th Doctor took you with as your companion.  
Before that, you were solving crimes with Sherlock and John, until the Reichenbach Fall happened - Sherlock told you, of course, that he was still alive. He had asked you to keep it a secret from John. Scared that you might tell John, you left 221b Baker street and went looking for another job, out of London into the world.  
That is were you met him, in a small park in Paris. It was a strange meeting. The one moment you were looking at the little fountain that attracted all the birds, and the next moment your view was blocked by a big blue box. A man jumped out, looked around and caught you staring with big eyes.

Something so strange like this hadn’t happened since you left Baker Street.

"Hi there!" He said. You were surprised. The man was clearly English. What was he doing in France in this box?  
“Hi,” you replied uncertain. “Who are you?”  
The man smiled sadly. “They call me the Doctor,” he looked at the blue thing where he had jumped out of. “And this is the Tardis,”  
You nodded. Now that you looked closer, the blue box looked quite like a phone box of some sort.  
“Want to take a look?” The Doctor opened the door and disappeared inside.  
You shook your head and stood up, following the Doctor. You stepped in, and looked around.  
No, that wasn’t possible.  
You stepped outside again, and walked around the so called Tardis.  
“Are you coming or not?” The Doctor asked you. “Yes..” You replied. “But how..”  
“It’s the Tardis,” the Doctor said simply. “Come,” you went inside again and was stunned- how could the inside be bigger then the outside?  
“Stop wondering about the size of the Tardis, it’s not gonna help,” the Doctor smiled. “Where do you want to go?”  
You frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“Where do you want to go! We can go to the building of the Pyramids! Visit JFK! Go to other planets!”  
“Eehh..” This man was quite.. Weird. You liked it, it reminded you of someone..  
“I don’t mind,” you said eventually.  
“Come on, don’t be boring, I am sure you can think of something!”  
“Okay,” you said. ” show me the making of the Mona Lisa,”  
The Doctor smiled and went to twist buttons and knobs. Before you knew, you were watching Leonardo Da Vinci paint one of this most famous paintings.

Now you were, three years later, still at his side. You had fought Daleks and other monsters, saving the Doctor quite a view times.  
You were floating through space, going nowhere special and just enjoying the view, when the Doctor received a call.

"Base 11 to Doctor! Base 11 to Doctor can you hear me?" a voice said. It sounded vaguely familiar.  
“Doctor to Base 11, I can hear you perfectly, what’s the matter?”  
“Oh, just checking on my old friends,” you were pretty sure you’d heard the voice before.  
“You are never ‘just checking’ Mycroft,” the Doctor said. You jumped up. Mycroft! Sherlocks brother. You walked to the Doctor and grabbed his funny walkie talkie thing.  
“Mycroft, is it you?” You said. The other side was silent for a moment, and the Doctor gave you a strange look.  
“…is it..” The other side said.  
“Yes, it’s really me,” you smiled.  
“…What a good news! Good, yes, very good.” Mycroft paused. “Mind joining a wedding?”  
“A what?” You shook your head. “Who is getting married?”  
“John,” Mycroft replied. “Sherlock needs you,”

"So, how do you know Sherlock?" The Doctor asked you after your phone call with Mycroft.  
"Oh, that is a long and complicated story.." You sighed.  
"I love long and complicated stories!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Always so exiting. Now, go on, begin from the start,"  
You shook your head and smiled, thinking back at your first meeting.

••••••


	2. The beginning.

"We met in science class," You began. The Doctor had taken you to a small café in Italy in the 80's. On the radio there was a song playing loudly, something you reckoned to be the Beatles.  
"It was my first day, and I arrived late. The only empty place was next to Sherlock, although I didn't know who he was at that time," You closed your eyes to think back at that moment.  
______

"Hi," you spoke to the guy next to you. He had black, curly hair and in his blue (or green? You couldn't quite tell) eyes played nothing but boredom.  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. The teacher was writing something on the board about acids and bases and the guy was clearly uninterested. You turned to the front to jot down some notes.  
"Your dog died,"  
You froze, and looked at the guy. "H…how did you know that?" You whispered. The painful memory was still fresh.  
"The same way that I know that you are living on your own because your mom is travelling around the globe, and that your boyfriend is cheating on you with the girl he met in art class- He is meeting up with her tonight. You are obsessed with books, love reading even though you spend the same amount browsing on the internet. I can tell from the way that you are sitting no one has warned you about me yet, which can be a good thing.. anyway," The guy said at rapid speed.  
"That. Was. Awesome." You said. The guy looked startled.  
"It was?" He said surprised. "That is not was people normally say,"  
"What do they normally say?" You asked.  
"Fuck off," He replied. "I am Sherlock, by the way. Some of these empty heads call me 'The freak'"  
"I am (Y/N)," You smiled. Then you remembered. "My boyfriend is cheating on me?" You sighed. This was not the first time you'd been cheated on.  
"He will tell you today," Sherlock told you. You didn't even question how he knew.

Shortly after school you received a text from your (not) boyfriend.

I'm breaking up. soz xox  
Steve

"Honestly? A text?" You shook your head. How important had you been to him?  
"Like the kisses are gonna make it any better.." You murmured.  
You typed back:

With that bitch from art class. I knew it. Asshole.

You sighed and went back to your apartment, tears swelling in your eyes. It started to rain.

Two hours, one book and a hundred tissues later, you decided not to think about Steve any more. You were just about to make a cup of tea for yourself, when you heard the doorbell ring. You considered opening the door, but you already heard Mrs Hudson, your landlady, walk in the hall. You shrugged your shoulders and continued to make tea.  
"..Good to see you again, Mrs Hudson," You heard coming from downstairs. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.  
"..Good to see you too, Mr Holmes. Are you here for the apartment?" Mrs Hudson asked.  
"...Yes," The voice answered.  
"..I am sad to disappoint you, boy. But someone hired it just 10 days ago. I tried to call you, but you weren't answering your phone,"  
There was a silence. You realized it was you who had hired the room in a hurry. You wondered who this person was. Driven by your curiosity, you walked down the stairs to meet this stranger.

"You got to be joking.." you muttered under your breath. Next to Mrs Hudson stood a smiling, slightly surprised Sherlock.

•••••


	3. Eyeballs.

"So.. he wanted to hire the room at 221b Baker Street, only you'd been faster?" The Doctor asked. He laughed. "Gosh, I wish I'd seen his face when he saw you. Was he surprised?"  
"Quite a bit," you smiled. You enjoyed talking to the Doctor about your past life.  
"But what happened after? You became flatmates, you said?" He asked.  
"He wanted to leave, but as soon as he opened the door it started raining cats and dogs. Mrs Hudson invited me and him for tea and then we started talking about the rent; and I offered him a flatshare," You took a sip of your coffee. "He thought about it, for like, 5 days? And then suddenly, on a Saturday, he pitched up at the door with all his belongs and said that he accepted the deal,"  
The Doctor shook his head. "That's Sherlock," he nodded.

•••••

"How come you have so many books?" You asked one rainy Wednesday evening. It was the third day Sherlock had moved in, and his stuff was everywhere. You had decided that you would take the upper bedroom, and that he would have the one close to the kitchen.  
"I like reading," came the plain answer underneath the couch. He was trying to plug his computer charger in the wall plug, which had the unfortunate location under the couch.  
"Oh cool," you replied, picking up the novel "How to incinerate your enemy" by William B. Cotsee. You frowned at the heading, and looked at the other books he'd brought. After reading the titles "The mystery of the corpse" and "Intestines and their outer uses" by Robert Goodal, you decided that you needed a cup of tea.  
"Want some tea?" You asked Sherlock. "Yeahmpf," Came Sherlock's muffled voice. He crawled from underneath the couch, and looked at you. He had dust in his hair, making it look silver.  
"Wait," You said when he wanted to stand on his feet. He stayed on his knees, and you quickly brushed the dust out of his hair with your hand. He nodded in appreciation and stood up. "Milk, two sugars please," Sherlock said.  
You smiled and went to the kitchen. You took two cups out of the cupboard, and grabbed the tea and sugar. You boiled the waiter and walked to the fridge to get the milk.  
"Aargh! Sherlock, what the fuck!" You shouted. Sherlock walked into the kitchen. "What?"  
"There are fucking EYEBALLS in the fucking fridge!" You said.  
"No need to swear," Sherlock said, a bit insulted. "They're just eyeballs,"  
"Just eyeballs," You looked at Sherlock. "JUST eyeballs? Are you out of your mind? Why are there eyeballs in our fridge?"  
"I need them for an experiment!" Sherlock defended himself.  
"If you need to have them refrigerated, get your bloody own fridge," You spoke. "I will not be having that," You pointed to the eyeballs. "With our food, understood?"  
Sherlock looked at you, then turned around quickly and walked out the room. You heard the door slam.  
"Eyeballs," You muttered under your breath.

\------

"Eyeballs? Honestly? What did you do with them?" The Doctor asked.  
"Although I was grossed out by them, I kept them in the fridge. Sherlock came home with a new fridge, you know, those mini ones, and placed it in his room so he could keep all his body parts there," You smiled at the memory. "I don't think he ever apologised to me! Although I did forgive him soon after the incident,"  
"And how was he in school? Did he socialise with anyone?" The Doctor asked.  
"You've met him, he is not very social," You spoke. "At first, we didn't talk at all during school, but after a while..."


	4. Friendship.

You snickered. You remembered the day you and Sherlock became friends very clearly. He didn't talk very much during school; he was always too busy doing an experiment of some sort.  
"Well, go on then, I am dying to know!" The Doctor said impatiently.  
"Yes yes, calm down will you," You shook your head and laughed. "Oh, it's good to to talk about old memories,"

\----

You were walking down the hallway, a big pile of books in your hands. Professor Chamberlin, your history teacher, had asked you to bring them to the library, where they came from.  
You weren't very tall yourself, and you could just peep over the top of the books to see where you were going. Fixed to reach the library without dropping the books, you by accident bumped person: The books were too tall for you to see who it was. You muttered a quick "Sorry," before quickly walking on. You walked past the advanced maths class where you saw Sherlock sitting at one of the tables, bored as usual. You shook your head and walked on, when you suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder.  
You looked behind you, and saw an angry looking face. It was Joe Harvey, one of the rugby players at your school. He was known to be very short tempered, and he had started most of the fights that had happened. You figured out quick enough that he was the one who you had bumped by accident, when he pushed your pile of books and send them falling to the floor with a big blow.  
"That will teach you to say sorry the next time," Joe growled, not quite done with you.  
"But I said sorry," You corrected him, something you should not have done.  
Joe lashed out to you, but he was slow. You ducked, and as a reflex you punched him in the stomach. Sadly, because he had so much muscle, you guessed your hand hurt more than it hurt him.  
If looks could kill, Joe Harvey would have killed you that instant. Instead, he took a leap and pounded right on you. You couldn't breathe, and tried to call for help. Then, out of the corner of your eye, you saw a bush of curly black hair running towards you and Joe.  
"Sherlock," You thought. You tried to escape the crushing grip, but Joe was holding you tight. You tried to breathe, but found that Joe was squeezing all the air out of your lungs.  
"Let go of her, you immobile sack," Sherlock pulled Joe's arm with all his might. Surprisingly, Joe let go of you. Then he turned to Sherlock.  
"What the FUCK did you call me?"  
"An immobile sack. It means that you are so big that you can't move and--" Sherlock dodged Joe's attempt to hit him. Just when he wanted to try again, two teachers grabbed Joe by the shoulders.  
"Calm down, you!" Mr. Raaths shouted. "Principles office, now." Joe nodded, but not before giving you and Sherlock a dirty look.  
"Are you two okay?" Mr Effune, the maths teacher, asked. You and Sherlock nodded. You went to pick up the books, but Sherlock was faster.  
"I'll do that,"  
You nodded in appreciation. "Thanks. For trying to save me, I mean. I owe you,"  
"You owe me nothing. Don't you have a class?"  
"Yeah, history. Thanks again," You said before walking off. You shook your head. You had the feeling that you would be seeing Joe again.

You spend the break in the cafeteria together, reading about various plants and animals. You had biology next, you knew.  
There were plenty of empty seats in biology, but Sherlock chose to sit next to you. You ignored the annoying comments of your classmates, such as "Oh, be careful, he might bite," Or "His freakishness might rub onto you," or even worse "Everybody who sit next to him is lame."  
You wanted to tell them that they were all wrong about him, and you didn't understand why no one liked him.

When your day was finally over, you and Sherlock walked out of school together. That was the downfall of living in London, it was dark early in winter. You walked next to Sherlock, clutching your thin jacket. Sherlock looked warm and cozy in his long trenchcoat, and you wished you'd dressed warmer.  
"Oh, I forgot my phone in my locker," You suddenly remembered. "Wait here, I'll be right back,"  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Hurry up,"  
You ran back to your school as fast as you could. Once you had retrieved your phone, you ran back to the place you'd left Sherlock just as fast. Only, now Sherlock wasn't there.  
"Really?" You murmured. You tried to call him, but it went straight over to voice mail. You sighed, and decided to wait for him.  
5 minutes had passed, and still no Sherlock. You started to get worried. Then, you heard soft yelling coming from the ally from your left. Without thinking, you ran into it as soundless as you could.

"Where is your attitude now, hey, mister?" You heard the unmistakeable growling voice from Joe.  
You peeked around the corner, and saw that there was Sherlock, being held by a guy you reckoned to be Jim Moriarty, a friend of Joe's. Joe was standing with his back to you, and was facing Sherlock. You could see blood coming out of Sherlock's nose, which made your blood boil.  
You grabbed in your pockets. You felt the keys to the flat, your phone and.. what was that? You took out a little spray can. Pepper spray. You could have kissed yourself. You were so happy that you remembered to put it in your pocket, that you forgot where you were for a moment.  
A yelp from Sherlock brought you out of that state. Joe had punched him again, and more blood was coming out of Sherlock's nose.  
"Hey! Assbutt!" You came around the corner. Joe turned around, wanting to find the one who dared to insult him.  
He walked towards you, eyes fixed. This was the moment you had been waiting for. When he was close enough, you whipped out the can of pepper spray and sprayed half the can in his face.  
"AAarghHH!" Joe covered his eyes and fell to the ground. Jim let go of Sherlock as soon as you ran towards him, and Sherlock slumped to the ground.  
"Sherlock," You touched his face. Sherlock's eyes fluttered, trying to look at you. The one side of his face was swollen, and you could see that his nose was broken. You helped him on his feet and called an ambulance.

After two hours of waiting in the Bartholomew Hospital you were finally allowed to go to Sherlock.  
"Hey," You said when you walked into the room. Sherlock had a bandage around his nose, and some plasters on his face. He looked like a broken puppet someone had tried to stick together with plasters.  
"Hey," Sherlock patted next to him on the bed. You sat down, looking at his face closely.  
"How are you feeling," You asked.  
"Okay, surprisingly. How are you?"  
"I am fine. I just wish Joe could die in a hole," You grumbled. "I am sorry I left you alone,"  
"You saved me," Sherlock answered. "Don't apologise. Can we get out of this place? I find it rather depressing,"

From then on you and Sherlock started to look out for each other. You sat together in class, did projects together, and obviously walked home together. People started to find you weird, hanging out with the Freak, but you didn't care. As long as you were both save.

\----

"Joe Harvey never tried anything after that," You spoke. "He left the school two months after, to go to a boarding school in Cardiff. Sherock and I were inseparable from then on,"  
The Doctor smiled. "So you had a strong friendship, that is good," The Doctor looked at you. "But when did you start... Having feelings? That did happen, right?"  
You smiled sadly. "Yeah, yes it did.."


	5. sick.

"Sherlock?"  
You arrived in the living room, shopping bags in your hand. You had gone out to get some dinner and food for the coming weekend, and had gone past some clothing stores in the process.  
"Sherlock?" You called again, but Sherlock was nowhere to be seen.  
You shrug your shoulders. "Whatever," You murmured as you carried the plastic bags to the kitchen. You put the vegetables, fruit and milk in the fridge, and put the tea and bread in the places they belonged. Then you picked up your bag with your new clothes and walked to your room.

Half an hour later, you decided to make dinner. Sherlock still wasn't there when you entered the kitchen, and you started to become a little worried. Normally he would be there at this time. You decided to chop up the vegetables and then call Sherlock.  
"This is Sherlock. Can't get on the phone right now, because I am too busy to be listening to your whiny voice. BEEEEEEEEP" You rolled your eyes and sighed when you heard Sherlock's voice mail. You just wanted to leave a message when you heard a grunting noise coming from Sherlock's room. You frowned and walked to his door. Has Sherlock been here all this time?  
You knocked three times on the white wooden door. You listened for an answer, but the only sound you heard was some wheezing noise. You decided to open the door a bit.  
"Hey Sherlock," You said when you entered the room. "How are yo- Holy Shit are you okay?"  
Sherlock was lying in bed, blankets up to his chin. He was as white as a sheet, except for his nose. His nose was puffy and red. You wondered how long he'd been feeling like this.  
You felt his forehead- you could fry an egg on it.  
Sherlock tried to open his eyes a bit. "(Y/n)?" He asked, voice creaking. "I am so cold,"  
That would've been quite amusing, since Sherlock was already lying underneath a huge pile of blankets. Now you were just worried about how you were going to keep your best friend warm.  
"I'll make you a hot water bottle," You said. "And some chamomile tea with honey," You fixed the covers a bit and tucked Sherlock in properly.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," You walked to the kitchen where you made the tea and filled the hot water bottle. You tried to look for some flu pills, but obviously Sherlock had used them for some experiment. You took the tea and the hot water bottle and walked back to Sherlock.  
"Here you go," You put the tea on Sherlock's night stand. "Where do you want your hot water bottle?"  
"Feet," Sherlock managed to say. He hated feeling like this. Unable to do anything, unable to work or to study... Mycroft always refused to give him medicine and he would tell him that "The Holmes don't get sick." The way you cared for him now reminded Sherlock of a time long ago, when his mother still used to tuck him in and care for him. That all changed when his dad got a job in Switzerland. Sherlock was left alone with Mycroft in the big, white family house, where every corner was a painful reminder of his mum and dad. That was one of the reasons he'd left the house, to escape from his memories.  
Sherlock suddenly felt the warm hot water bottle against his feet. A shot of warmth ran through his body, and for a brief moment, he felt better.  
Then his headache and the urge to sneeze returned. Sherlock sighed. He had better things to do than being sick.  
"I am going to the pharmacist to get you some flu pills," You said. "Don't forget to drink your tea, okay? Try to get some sleep,"  
Sherlock nodded. "Thanks," he murmured softly.

You shook your head when you closed the door behind you. Sherlock always tried to hide his pain behind a mask. When their classmates called them freaks, for example. Or when one of the goldfish he'd been performing experiments had passed away. No wonder you hadn't noticed him getting sick.  
You walked outside and went to the pharmacist around the corner. There you brought two packets of flu pills, aspirins and anything else that might help Sherlock get better- You hated seeing him sick, especially when he tried to cover it up. You took the pills and went back to your apartment.

"Here, Sherlock," You put the pills with a glass of water next to his bed. The cup of tea was half empty; An improvement, you told yourself.  
"I am going to make soup. Do you want some?" You asked.  
Sherlock thought about that. He wasn't hungry at all. It felt like someone had thrown cement into his stomach, but the way you looked at him told him that he couldn't refuse. "A small cup, please," Sherlock said. He couldn't believe those words were actually coming out of his mouth.  
"Good," You smiled before disappearing again.  
Sherlock let out a deep sigh. It felt like someone was bashing his head with a hammer. He hadn't felt sick like this in years. What was happening to him?  
Sherlock took the pills you had brought for him. They tasted bitter, and Sherlock found that they were hard to swallow.  
"Ugh," He sighed when he let his head fall back into his pillow. It was getting dark outside already. Winter was coming.  
"Here," You stood in the doorway, a small cup of soup in your hands. "I hope it's okay," You handed the cup to Sherlock, who accepted it gratefully. You stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do.  
Sherlock looked at you. He was cold. "Come," He patted the spot next to him. He shook his head. What was he doing? It was like his mind was split in two, and fighting against each other. It just gave him a bigger headache.  
You smiled, kicked off your shoes and sat next to Sherlock in his bed. You knew Sherlock didn't often let people in his personal space, even you.

\---------

"We talked a lot that night, even when I insisted that Sherlock should rest. Sherlock wanted to talk, about his life, his parents. I don't think he'd ever done that before. It was that night, that I started having feelings for him. Not big ones, but he had a special place in my heart, you know? I would do anything to protect him," You smiled, staring dreamily into space.  
The Doctor smiled. "I know that feeling,"  
"Base 11 to Doctor! Base 11 to Doctor, can you hear me?" The Doctor's walkie talkie thing started talking.  
"Doctor to base 11. I can hear you loud and clear," The Doctor answered. He was getting strange glances from the people around him.  
"Are you coming? I send the coordinates to the TARDIS," Microft said. "Wear something special. It's a wedding, and Sherlock needs some encouragement." It was silent for a while. "Don't forget to bring (y/n),"  
"Of course not, my dear friend. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world!" He hung up and held your hand.  
"Come on, we've got some shopping to do!"


	6. Bowties and dresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶ for the swearing.

"What about this one?" The Doctor held up a fluffy pink dress.  
"Ehm," You looked at the dress in disgust.  
"Okay, okay," The Doctor laughed. "What do you suggest?"  
"What about this one?" You walked to a bluey-green looking dress. It felt soft and silky to the touch, and it looked like it was just the right length.  
"Yeah, try it on!" The Doctor said. You turned around, and saw the Doctor trying on all different kinds of bow ties.  
"Okay," You answered. You went into the changing room and tried on the dress.  
It fitted perfectly.  
"This one!" You showed the Doctor when you came out of the changing room. "It fits perfectly,"  
"You look beautiful!" The Doctor exclaimed before picking you up and spinning you around. "Sherlock will love it," He put you down and quickly fixed his bow tie. It was a deep purple colour, different from the maroon he often wore. It suited him.  
"Are you going to take that one?" You asked, pointing at the bow tie. The Doctor nodded.  
"Come, keep the dress on. Wait here, I'll pay," The Doctor walked to the cashier and dumped a brown bag filled with paper money on the counter. "For this bow tie and that dress. Keep the change," The Doctor smiled and walked with you to the blue police box.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked once you both were inside. You shook your head.  
"I don't know what to do when I see him," You said. It had been bothering you for a while now- the idea of seeing Sherlock again made your stomach do backflips.  
The Doctor smiled sadly. "I know what you mean," He said in a sad tone. You knew that there was so much to his life that you didn't understand;  
You knew that if you asked you would just get another of his sad smiles and knowing looks.  
"Why don't you tell me one of your happiest moments with him," The Doctor asked. "Only when you feel that you are ready, we will go,"  
"My happiest moment..." You thought. "Yeah, I know one,"

\--

"Damnit Sherlock," You cursed. You were standing outside the university, waiting for your friend. It was a Friday, meaning that the day ended with different subjects. You had LO, and Sherlock extra chemistry. Your LO teacher was pretty chilled, and always let you out 10 minutes early on a Friday. Convenient for most, but for you it meant 10 minutes waiting.  
Suddenly, your vision became black.  
"AAH!" You shouted. "Sherlock!" You tried to get Sherlock's cold hands away from your eyes.  
"Got you!" Sherlock pulled you closer. You could feel his breath on your neck, something that made your head spin...  
You laughed. "Let me go!"  
"All right, All right," Sherlock chuckled. Your vision became clear again, and you quickly spun around.  
Sherlock was smiling, but as soon as he saw you looking he turned crimson red. The colour made his tall figure seem not very fitting in his long black trench coat.  
"What is up with you today, hm?" You butted him with your elbow. "You never seem this happy,"  
"I will see that as an insult," Sherlock replied. "I am often happy, you just fail to see it," Sherlock pulled your hand. "Come on, I can't wait to get away from this monotonous place and listen to you watching America's Next Top Model,"  
"I do not watch that brainkilling crap!" You defended yourself. "Mrs Hudson does," You realized now that you were walking hand in hand, something you'd never done before with Sherlock. "I watch Grimm, or Supernatural. You should try it sometime,"  
You both stopped at a traffic light, still holding hands. A guy, who seemed quite familiar, stood next to you. You looked at him, and immediately regretted that decision.  
Steve.  
Steve, the boy who had broken up with you for the bitch from art class.  
You'd hoped that you would never come across him ever again.

You tightened the grip on Sherlock's hand. Sherlock raised his eyebrows in question, and you answered by nudging your head in Steve's direction. You'd never seen Sherlock's face turn from happy to looking like he was going to kill someone before.  
"Hey (y/n)," You heard, coming from your right. You sighed and turned towards Steve.  
"Still with the freak, I see. I thought you were better than that. Then again, I thought you to be a lot of things you weren't," Steve continued.  
Blood rose to your cheeks. How could you ever have loved him? He disgusted you.  
"You see, there are rumours about you. That you live together with the freak. I thought to myself: 'She couldn't have sunken that low.' Guess I was wrong,"  
You felt tears swell in your eyes.  
"How fucking dare you speak to her like that," Sherlock defended you.  
"Oh look! Steve acted surprised. "It talks,"  
"What the fuck do you want," You half shouted.  
"Nothing, just seeing how you were doing. Oh, and by the way, Stephanie is way better in sex than you are. She can actually make me come,"  
Your cheeks turned redder than they already where. "I don't give a single shit or that bitch Stephanie you are fucking. For the first time in forever, I am finally happy, something you never made me," You said though clenched teeth. "I don't care what people say about me and Sherlock. I don't care if I get called a freak as well. Just fuck off and die in a fucking hole," You were mad now. Very mad.  
"Leave her alone," Sherlock spoke. "You're a lying, indescribable rude pig. The reason you're acting like this is because you just had another fight with Stephanie; the only thing she doesn't want to give you is sex because she wants to wait until you are married: something that is clearly unlikely to happen. You are jealous of others, especially of (y/n), because she doesn't seem to be suffering from your breakup, something you clearly are. You can't stand the fact that she is happy, let alone being happy with me. You want to do nothing but take it from her, something that I will not allow to happen," Sherlock took a step forward. "My brother is the British Government. He can make you disappear in a blink of an eye,"  
Steve's face had turned bright red. You held Sherlock's hand tighter. Steve's mouth opened and closed, wanting to say something, but nothing came out.  
"Fuck off," He said eventually before storming off. You turned around to face Sherlock, and hugged him close. You felt his arms around you, and you felt a wave of relief.  
"Thanks," You whispered into Sherlock's coat.  
"(y/n), look at me," You looked up, and your eyes met two beautiful glasz coloured eyes. "I am not the romantic kind. I try to suppress my feelings so I can do my work; I've always been able to keep myself distant, and succeeded, until I met you. I have feelings for you, (y/n), and I... ah... Excuse me, but I fail to know what to do next,"  
"I know," You took hold of Sherlock's collar, and pulled him into a kiss. It was short and clumsy, but it was the best kiss you could've hoped for.  
"Yes, I do believe you knew," Sherlock smiled. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes were shining.  
You grabbed hold of his hand again. "I do believe it is time to go home," You kissed Sherlock's cheek. "I wouldn't want to miss the new episode of Supernatural,"

\--

You and the Doctor were silent for a long while after you finished your story.  
"I am ready," You said eventually. "I need to see him,"  
The Doctor nodded. "Then lets go,"

The engines started. There was no turning back. You grabbed hold of the railing, and waited anxiously for the new adventure.


	7. The Meeting.

The engines stopped. The TARDIS had landed.  
You slowly released the railing you had been holding on to. You noticed that your hands were shaking.  
"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.  
You nodded quietly. You took a few deep breaths. You glanced over at the door, wondering what would be outside. Who would be outside.  
The Doctor held out his hand. "Come," He spoke. "We'll do this together,"  
You slowly got hold of his hand, and together you walked to the door. You grabbed hold of the knob and with one swing you revealed the scene that was outside the TARDIS.

You had arrived at a huge venue, with a church nearby. The trees were blooming a lovely pink blossom that spread over the ground like snow. You took a deep breath, looked at the Doctor and stepped on the solid ground. You slowly walked to a man standing near the entrance. He appeared to be a waiter.  
"Excuse me," You asked him. You noticed that your hand was sweating, feeling clammy in the Doctor's hand. "Is this the wedding of John Watson and..." You looked at the Doctor for help. You had no idea who the bride was.  
"...Mary Morstan?" The Doctor added.  
"Most certainly," The waiter confirmed. "Would you be so kind to give me your name?"  
"Tell John (y/n) is here, he will..." You stopped talking. In the faint distance, you could hear people chatting.  
You could recognise that voice anywhere.  
You turned your head towards the sound. You could see people walking towards you and the Doctor.  
"It's okay, (y/n), its all going to be fine," The Doctor released his hand out of your sweaty grip and placed it on your shoulder.  
The people came closer, and now you could identify most of them. John, in a grey tuxedo that looked really good on him. Mrs. Hudson, in a cute purple outfit. You smiled. It was you who always said that purple looked beautiful on her. A woman in a wedding gown, probably Mary.  
And Sherlock.  
Sherlock wore a slick black suit that - you couldn't believe you were thinking this - made him look like a god. A sex god, more likely.  
As the company came closer, the knot in your stomach tightened. They were so busy talking to each other that they only noticed you just a few metres apart.

Sherlock's blue eyes were locked onto yours- they had changed, but you could see the old Sherlock underneath. The Sherlock you had spend most of your life with.  
You looked back, never blinking. Why was it so difficult to go up to him and greet him?  
John was the first one to say something.  
"Oh. My. God," Was all that came out of his mouth. "(Y/n)!" He walked towards you, and you met him halfway in a big hug. You sighed. You had missed John.  
"Look at you, all getting grown up and married," You smiled. "It felt like it was just days ago that Sherlock and I had to drag you up the stairs to your bedroom because you had gotten drunk and passed out,"  
"We promised never to speak of that again," John chuckled. He eyed you closely. "3 whole years,"  
You cast down your eyes. "I know,"  
"Why come back now?" John asked. "Who told you about this?"  
"Mycroft," You explained. "He contacted the Doctor, and..."  
"Who?" John asked. You turned around, and found out that the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.  
"The... guy who was with me," You looked around, but no sight of him.

"Someone I don't need to be jealous of, I hope,"  
That voice. It gave you shivers up your spine.  
Sherlock stood next to John. "Hello, (y/n),"  
You smiled. You almost drowned in the blue of his eyes. "Hello, Sherlock,"  
John looked confused from you to Sherlock. "Wait, you're not surprised? So.. that means..." John's expression changed.  
You knew what was coming next.  
"You knew?! You knew all along?!" John took a step back and faced Sherlock. "You told her, but not me?"  
"John, we talked about this-"  
"Yes, I know. But you never mentioned that SHE KNEW!" John was red now. You felt your eyes water. This was not the way it was supposed to go.  
"I am your best friend, Sherlock. You would expect you to at least tell me,"  
"He was trying to protect you, John," You answered. "I was trying to protect you,"  
"I am sick of being protected! I was in the army, for God's sake!" John was shouting now.  
"John, calm down. They are right. They were trying to protect you from Moriarty's network, just as he was trying to protect Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. He knew you were being watched, so he could not take the risk of communicating with any of you," The woman in the dress, presumably Mary, spoke up and lay her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes met yours. You were a bit rusty on your deduction skills, but you could see in the way she acted she was not an ordinary woman.  
"I am Mary," The woman introduced herself. "You must be (y/n),"  
You nodded. "Indeed. Nice to meet you, Mary," You glanced over at John. "Mary is right, John. I had promised Sherlock not to tell. I knew that if I would, your life would be more at stake than it already was,"  
"And that is why you left me? Because my life was at steak?"  
You shook your head. "No, John. I left you because I was a much bigger threat to you. I did not want to put you in a bigger risk then you already were," You took something out of your handbag. It was a small present, wrapped in polka-dot printed paper. You knew exactly what was in it, a picture you had taken of you three when everything was still normal, when you were working during the day and solving crimes in the night.  
You handed it to John. "I hope you can find it in your hart to forgive me," You said. "Congratulations on your marriage,"  
John's eyes watered. "Of course I can," He stepped forward, and hugged you tightly. "I am sorry, I just-"  
"Shhh," You said. "I know," You squeezed him tightly. "I know,"

"Ahem," You and John looked up. Sherlock was staring at you, unimpressed. You chuckled.  
"Excuse me, John. It appears that someone is in need of affection,"  
You released yourself from John only to be embraced by two larger arms. "It wasn't only John who had to wait 3 years to see you, you know," Sherlock whispered in your ear. You looked up at Sherlock.  
"Come here," You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Your lips lingered there for a moment, before-  
"AhEm! My dearest (y/n), I do believe it is Mary and John's wedding we are attending. And I expect you to greet your landlady, before getting all cozy with Sherlock and make us feel like bystanders,"  
Sherlock released you with a smirk. You smiled back, and turned around. Mrs. Hudson was standing with her hands on her hips.  
"And not to forget that you left without saying goodbye! 3 whole years! I don't blame John for being angry, that is an aweful long time-"  
"I missed you too, Mrs. Hudson," You hugged your former landlady tightly. "How is your hip?"  
"Same as usual, dear, same as usual," She patted you on your shoulder. "And are you going to introduce us to that charming young fellow you brought with you?"  
"I will, once I find hi-" A strange sound filled the air. The TARDIS.  
"I know that sound," Sherlock spoke. He glanced at you. "The Doctor?"  
You nodded. "I didn't know he worked for your brother,"  
"Everyone works for my brother. Some just don't know it,"

"Hello (y/n)! Hello lovely people! Sorry about that, I just needed to move the TARDIS to the designated parking space. I hope I am not interrupting something?" The Doctor spoke when he walked around the corner.  
"Ah, not at all," You said. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to," You turned to face the crowd. "Everyone, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Sherlock, John, Mary and Mrs. Hudson,"  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," The Doctor bowed, causing Mrs. Hudson to giggle.  
"Oh, he is quite the charming one, isn't he,"

John chuckled and took the lead. Come on, I'll show you were you will be staying,"


End file.
